


Another time

by sansapotter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It seems stupid now, but I used to think if I kissed you that night things would have turned out different."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEagleGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleGirl/gifts).



> Hey! I hope you are enjoying your summer! Can you do a story where Sansa is upset because she wanted to go on a camping trip but there is a summer storm that forces her to stay at home alone and her neighbor Jon comes to check on her?

She wasn’t scared, absolutely not. Sansa Stark hadn’t been afraid of a storm since she stayed with Aunt Lysa nearly ten years ago. Ladies who were old enough to drink were too old to be afraid of storms; there were far scarier things in the world.

The power was still working, the little boat on the lake was tied off, and there was enough food to last a single person for a month. Lady paced before her, was she noticing how nervous Sansa was? She looked back at Sansa with her big brown eyes, “come here girl.” She patted the couch cushion trying to coax the large dog up. Lady looked at her reproachfully, she wasn’t allowed on the couch.

"Fine," Sansa huffed reaching out from her blanket to scratch behind Lady’s ears. "You’re a good girl," she could hear the thumping to Lady’s tail against the couch. It sounded like the rain had slowed for the first time in hours. "Come on, let’s get you outside," she slid her phone into her back pocket; Lady followed behind her, casting her the same look when she realized Sansa’s intention.

"I know you don’t want to get wet," Sansa reached down to scratch her neck, "but you have to." She walked onto the back porch, shutting the door behind her. Lady pouted, making her way down the steps into the light rain.

She was happy the Tyrell’s cancelled their camping trip now; she only wanted to go because she hadn’t seen Margaery since she graduated from college the year prior. She wasn’t really keen on the great outdoors, bugs, unpredictable weather. Lady was the truest reflection of that, already bounding up the steps to find shelter. Sansa reached for the door handle, only it didn’t move.

There isn’t a reason to panic, maybe the front door is unlocked. She made her way down the wraparound porch. Locked, standing on her toes she felt on the exposed ledge for the hide-a-key, gone. It wasn’t under the rock at the base of the steps. She didn’t want to call mama, already concerned about the abrupt cancellation of the camping trip, but how else could she get back inside?

"Is everything ok?" Sansa could hear everyone running and laughing in the background.

"It’s fine, well except I can’t find the key." Robb and Arya would tease her about it.

"Oh sweetheart,” mama sighed. “Jon has the spare so he could check on the house.” She could hear Robb laughing and rolled her eyes. “He said Jon’s leaving right now, do you want me to stay on the line with you?”

“No mama, it’s fine. Tell Robb thanks, love you.”

She stood on the front porch waiting for the tell-tale sound of Jon’s car, squeaky brakes, whiny gears, the whirr of the engine. The rain started to fall harder, but even if she could hear she knew the car was not coming for her. Nice joke Robb. She huffed a sigh which Lady echoed. It was only six o’clock, not too late to be sitting outside enjoying the sound of the rain. But she called mama more than thirty minutes ago.

After forty-five minutes, she was starting to wonder if Robb even said something to Jon. Then Lady’s ears twitched up, abandoning her relaxed post at Sansa’s side for a more defensive one. She could feel a bubble of panic well in her chest, quelled when Lady’s tail began to thump against the porch. If she squinted she could see what her dog’s eyes had taken in.

"Jon?"

He couldn’t hear her over the heavy rain, but she saw the white blur beside him. One of his hands was trying to keep the rain from his eyes, poorly, the other lifted in a wave. His pace quickened, extending the house key. “Sorry,” she could hear the shiver in his voice, watching his hands tremble to get the key into the lock.

"Did you run here?" She followed him into the house, closely followed by Lady and Ghost.

"Yeah," he shrugged while she passed him to find a towel. When she made her way back down the steps he hadn’t moved.

"What’s wrong?" She asked as he rubbed the towel against his hair.

"I didn’t want to get the floors wet," even though the dogs had made their way onto the couch. She could have laughed were it not for the sheepish way he looked at her. Instead she took his hand in hers and pulled him along.

"I grabbed some of Robb’s clothes for you to change into." She said as she brought him up the stairs. "I can take you home once the bridge opens back up if that’s ok."

"Yeah, that’s fine. Thanks."

Jon was a frequent enough house guest, but they rarely spent time alone. There had been some time, before he left for school that she had an embarrassing crush on him. He was nice enough about it, but no one really wanted to date their best friend’s little sister. She understood that now.

"Robb told me you’re working for your aunt?" He asked once he was changed, finding her in the kitchen. Robb’s sweatpants rode low on his hips, the shirt was a far cry from the one he walked through the door in, baggy with their high school’s name stamped across the front.

"That’s right, at the bakery in town," Aunt Lysa needed a fresh look at baking, combined with Sansa’s degree in management. "I made some cookies to bring on my trip. Obviously I don’t need them anymore," she pushed the plate of oatmeal chocolate chip cookies toward him. "If you still like them, of course."

He did in fact, clearing a good portion of the plate before walking to the cupboard for a glass. “We have some wine, if you’d rather have that. Or beer too.” Sansa said leaning against the counter.

"Do you want a glass?" He asked her, a true testament to the level of comfort he had in the Stark home. If he were anyone else Sansa would have insisted on getting the drinks for them. 

"If you’re having one," she lifted a shoulder watching him walk toward the wine rack. Fifteen-year-old Sansa couldn’t imagine Jon looking more handsome than he did, gods was she mistaken. After he poured their glasses she led him to the living room, with the bottle in her hand. Perhaps alcohol could keep her from spilling the sudden thoughts.

They shared the couch, on separate ends. The wine was making her warm, but Jon’s easy silence had her following suit. “Do you remember Robb’s going away party?” She looked away from the television to find him staring unabashedly. Between the wine, his stare, and the memory of that night a blush crawled up her chest.

"Do we have to talk about this?" She took a large gulp from her glass.

"No, of course not," and from the corner of her eye she watched his attention redirect. Nobody knew why their tentative friendship grew distant. Her heart started to slow, the threat of such a conversation dissipated. "I think about it a lot."

"Jon," the wine had loosened his tongue, and removed hers.

"It seems stupid now, but I used to think if I kissed you that night things would have turned out different." She sighed heavily, setting the glass down. "I still think that," he was waiting for her to say something to break his melancholy. Did he want her to say she wouldn’t have dated Joffrey if they kissed? That she considered that moment so pivotal she’d broken off two engagements because of it? No, she couldn’t say such things, she would have dated Joffrey regardless. She didn’t want to marry Joff, or Harry, Jon Snow had nothing to do with those decisions.

If Jon kissed her that night she might not appreciate him now. The kind of guy who would run a key over in the pouring rain, who could sit in silence and make her feel so comfortable that she could do the same. No, if he kissed her that night she would have taken him for granted. Not anymore.

"You could kiss me now," and his eyes darted to hers wide as saucers. "If you’d like."

If Jon Snow kissed her that night she wouldn’t have appreciated just how good a kiss could be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: That Jon/Sansa storm drabble was just too cute... I have been distracted alllll day because all I have been able to think is: WHAT HAPPENED AT ROBB'S GOING AWAY PARTY?? Any chance we could get a flash back to what happened between them in the past? Thank you so much for all of your writing, it is all completely and totally fantastic!

The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move

 

“Thanks for letting me sleep in here.” Jon said facing the wall. There were too many people trying to sleep in the living room, half of the bedrooms had been taken over by other teens. Jon was the nicest of Robb’s friends, she couldn’t say she hadn’t practiced writing her name with his attached. It wasn’t just that though, she was pretty sure Jon liked her too. He came to her cheerleading competitions, lent books to her when she didn’t want to go outside, and never complained like her siblings did when she got to pick the movie. Sometimes she noticed him looking at her like boys did in the movies, like he wanted to kiss her. She turned hoping the creak of the bed would get him to turn as well. 

“You’re really nice Jon,” 

“So are you Sansa,” he whispered trying not to disturb the stillness of the room. 

“Do you promise you’ll come and visit?” she asked with their foreheads nearly touching. “When you go to school you won’t forget about us will you?”

“Of course not,” he kissed her forehead. If that made her feel warm she couldn’t imagine how it would feel if he kissed her on her lips. “I’ll come back and visit all the time.” 

“Will you do something for me before you go?” She felt her voice waver, watched his eyebrows draw together before he nodded. “Will you kiss me?” 

“Sansa,” 

“I’ve never been kissed before, and I don’t want to waste it.” She babbled.

“I can’t,” Jon shook his head, and in an instant the anticipation she felt gave way to rejection, to humiliation. Suddenly laying side-by side with Jon was a terrible idea and she couldn’t wait for it to be over. It was stupid to think he would want to, just because he watched her cheer and talked about books with her didn’t mean he wanted to kiss her. She’d probably imagined the way he looked at her that night. “Sansa,” his voice pleaded when she rolled to the side to hide the embarrassing reflexive tears in her eyes. 

“Sorry, that was stupid.” She pressed her face harder into the pillow. 

“It’s not that I don’t-“

“It’s fine,” she cut him off. “I’m Robb’s little sister, you’re his best friend. I probably misread things.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ellie Goulding's Explosions


End file.
